


A Town and it's People

by HyperactiveLectiophile



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One Year Later, POV Night Vale, Sentient Night Vale, living Night Vale, people of night vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperactiveLectiophile/pseuds/HyperactiveLectiophile
Summary: Night Vale loves it's people and does what it can to make them happy. However, it can be harsh and violent at times. What will it do when a stranger arrives in the town questioning everything?





	A Town and it's People

**Author's Note:**

> Th!s !s my f!rst fanf!c and ! hope you enjoy !t!!! Construct!ve cr!t!s!sm !s welcome.
> 
> D!scla!mer: ! only own the plot

One thing Night Vale always did was look after it’s people. The town may be harsh and unforgiving at times, but in the end it loved its people and it’s people loved it. No matter what happened to it the soul of Night Vale always survived. However, the town could get board. Things rarely changed, people never came or went, the library was always dangerous and the angels were ignored. But then he came along. A new variable in a fixed system. Asking questions and seeing things in a way it’s people never could. It’s voice liked him as well. At first Night Vale suspected his feelings were influenced by it. After all, none were as in tune with the town as it’s voice. However soon it became clear that his feelings were his own. Night Vale liked the match, and what better way to keep this magnificent stranger there. Curiosity could be overshadowed by survival instinct, but love could not. So it set out to help the pair. It’s voice required no convincing but the newcomer was hesitant. The feelings were there, it could see them in his mind, but something held him back. He was not one of its people yet so it’s influence was limited. Unsure of what to do, the town stalled. Night Vale created new anomalies and disasters to keep the newcomer interested. To keep him there. On the anniversary of his arrival, one such disaster spun wildly out of hand. It has never meant to take it so far, to hurt the newcomer so much. But Night Vale could be harsh, even when it tried not to be. It could hear the anguished cries of its voice. Cursing it in his grief. Panic overcame the town. It would not let him die! IT WOULD NOT! It reached into the mind of the closest citizen. Compelling him to save the newcomer no matter the cost. That citizen died in his place but Night Vale hardly cared. The newcomer was safe. In that moment Night Vale felt a shift. This newcomer was no longer a newcomer, night vale was now his home and he one of its people. It reached into his mind and felt the same feelings the voice had. Overjoyed, the town gave the no longer newcomer the courage he needed to finally act on those feelings.  
“I just wanted to see you.”  
Night Vale shared in their happiness. The possibility and uncertainty of a future was exciting. Things where going to be different now but one thing that didn’t change was the town’s love of its people.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my work check out my tumblr. https://library-of-a-fangirl.tumblr.com


End file.
